Smallville: Bizarro
"Bizarro" is the first episode of season seven of the superhero fantasy/teen drama series Smallville, and the 133rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Rohl with a script written by Kelly Souders and Brian Peterson. It first aired on the CW Network on September 27th, 2007. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. * This episode is production code number 3T6301. TV IV; Smallville, "Bizarro" (2); Infobox. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Complete Seventh Season DVD collection by Warner Home Video, as well as the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Director Mike Rohl is credited as Michael Rohl in this episode. * This is the thirty-third episode of Smallville to air on the CW Network. * This is the first appearance of Kara Zor-El. * This is the first appearance of Gina. She is the personal assistant to Lex Luthor. * This is the second and final appearance of Philipe Lamont. * Actor Conrad Coates, who plays Keating, will go on to play an alien Omec named T'evgin in episodes from season three of the Syfy series Defiance. Allusions * Reeves Dam is named after late Superman actor Christopher Reeve. Quotes * Lex Luthor: I may have tracked you around the globe, but clearly you're not a native. Where are you from and why did you only replicate Clark? * Bizarro: Now you got a decision to make, Lex. What's more important? Destroying me or solving the mystery of Clark Kent? .... * Clark Kent: When you left here, you were hurt pretty badly. How did you heal so fast? * John Jones: I just had to leave the Earth's atmosphere. But in my absence, it appeared you did exactly what Jor-El was trying to prevent. * Clark Kent: I unleashed a carbon-copy of myself. Only without my... * John Jones: Humanity. * Clark Kent: What was I supposed to do, let him kill every host he inhabited? * John Jones: That is one of the hardest trials you will face, Kal-El. While your humanity is your greatest strength, it is also your greatest vulnerability. * Clark Kent: Well it's part of who I am. And it's who I want to be. I'm proud I was raised to care for people. And I'm not going to apologize for it anymore. * John Jones: I know. But this creature was discarded at birth as a poor imitation. He was shown no compassion, no conscience. Therefore, he has none. He knows only one thing--survival. * Clark Kent: How do I stop someone who has all my powers and none of my weaknesses? * John Jones: By opening your eyes to what you take for granted every day. Your faith in humans is not the only thing that gives you strength. * Clark Kent: Yellow sun. .... * Clark Kent: Chloe, when I heard about Lana, I went to find Lex. And I wasn't gonna let him leave there alive. The irony is I think it was the first time I ever really understood Lex. Loving someone is hard. It's difficult. But hate... hate is so... clean. * Chloe Sullivan: Maybe you need to feel this right now. I mean, anger is a natural human emotion. * Clark Kent: Well, that's just it. 'Cause when that phantom was trying to kill me and I was staring into my own eyes, I saw the monster that I could become if I wanted to. It was a reminder that I am not human. * Chloe Sullivan: Tell that to every person you've ever saved. Clark, whether you wanna see it or not, you're one of us now. And the fact you're from a galaxy far, far away just... adds character. And you know I'm here, no matter what side of nature or nurture happens to be winning out. * Clark Kent: It goes both ways, Chloe. Crew * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Kelly Souders - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Ken Horton - Executive producer * James Marshall - Executive producer * Brian Peterson - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * John Litvack - Co-executive producer * Rob Maier - Producer * Jae Marchant - Producer * David Willson - Producer * Holly Harold - Co-producer * Turi Meyer - Co-producer * Al Septien - Co-producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Bizarro" at the Smallville Wiki References ---- Category:2007/Episodes Category:September, 2007/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories